A Walk to Remember
by Babybrowns
Summary: Shikamaru promises to spend the day with Temari, who he doesn't get to see much anymore. But, something happens durring a nice quiant walk of theirs that changes more than just the day. Oneshot


**One shot! Yeah…umm…not much else to say. Review on it if you wanna! Just remember…**

**Reviews are like oxygen to a writer…we _need _them to know what our readers think of our work!**

**Oh…might help if I told you this was modern day…not ninja times! **

**

* * *

**

BEEP BEEP

"…Troublesome alarm…" Shikamaru reached over to his clock set for six in the morning, and shut it off.

"Sleep time…" He resituated himself, messing with his blankets and pillows until he had it perfect.

The black haired male slowly shut his eyes, forgetting about today. The guy just wanted to sleep.

However, he had moved from his parents' house to his own apartment after Asuma had been shot by a highly dangerous man, who belonged to an organization known as the Akatsuki. That being the case, no one would be there to wake him.

Shikamaru wanted to be lazy, and be alone, and this Saturday was defiantly one of them.

Too bad he already had forgotten his plans for the day.

"Shikamaru…"

"Ugh…" He moved to his side, grunting at the person talking to him.

"Get up you lazy ass!" They kicked his mattress, making him stir awake.

Sitting up and wiping the slight drool from his mouth, his dark eyes settled on the person who got into his place. "How'd you get in here?"

"Maybe locking your door would help once in a while."

The idle Nara stretched while yawning before throwing his feet over the bed. "Well, what do you want?"

The blonde female looked a bit more angered and annoyed. "We had plans dumb ass, remember?!"

He paused, and looked into the floor for a moment. "Oh…right. Go ahead and wait in my living room then…I need to shower and dress."

Temari sighed, and walked out of his room, shutting the door.

_Damn troublesome woman…why did I agree to hanging with her on Saturday in the first place? I only got to sleep till noon too… _

Slowly, Shikamaru got up from his bed, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Grabbing a towel at the same time, he stripped from his shorts and tank top, starting the shower. Amazingly enough, he was able to do three at once, but only did so to not keep his friend waiting, knowing it'd piss her off even further.

He stepped into the stand up shower, the hot water hitting his body. "Perfect temp too…can't enjoy it though…" He let out a sigh, and took the shampoo bottle, squeezing some into his hand before lathering it into his wet hair.

He let out another long sigh, knowing he'd _really _miss taking his usually long shower.

He rinsed his hair, and did the same with a dab of conditioner before rinsing that out too, and shutting off the water. The still tired male got out, and took his towel, drying himself as he walked into his room.

"Shikamaru, what's the holdup!?"

"I'm getting there!"

Quickening his pace, Shikamaru slipped on some boxers, followed by some lose jeans, a forest green tank top, and an army green zip up vest that he often wore.

He'd wear his long sleeve shirt, but it was spring weather.

Despite the fact his hair was pretty damp, he threw it up in a ponytail, thinking it was good enough.

He grabbed his socks and shoes, hearing a loud groan coming from his couch. "I'm coming Temari, chill."

The pony tailed male left his room, and stepped into the living room.

As he sat down putting on his footwear, the blonde looked at him in bored amazement. "Could you be in there any longer?"

"Yes. And a little over half hour isn't that long."

She knew her friend was pretty much hopeless at this point, and leaned back into the couch, gently exhaling. "Ok…whatever…"

"Let's go then."

"Fine." Both stood from where they sat, and walked to the front door, Shikamaru letting Temari go first so he could lock the door on the way out.

"We should stop by somewhere and get a bite to eat."

Temari looked back at him as he finished locking his apartment door. "We could always go get some sandwiches at Subway."

"Oh right…it's afternoon…not morning."

She couldn't help but lightly smile at his confusion. "Come on, before mad rush beats us there."

* * *

The more awake Nara crumpled his wrapper from the sandwich, and tossed it into the nearby trashcan. Not too far behind, Temari's wrapper followed.

He paused, and glanced in front of himself, looking at his good friend. "Remind me again how you talked me into spending one of my only sleep in days with you?"

She leaned back a bit. "You've been telling me for a while now that we'll eventually hang out…but you're too lazy to call you. I'm sorta busy with work, and I called you enough that you'd give up a Saturday to spend it with me."

"Can't blame me. You saved my ass from that one little undercover girl who tried to shoot my head off. I actually have some sympathy and guilt toward you for that."

"Oh…so we aren't friends then?"

"No, we are. It's kinda different with you though cause what you did that day. So…I see you a bit differently…in a positive way."

He didn't realize it as he looked up into the ceiling, but what came from his mouth had flattered her, causing her to turn a bit pink.

"You know what I think we should do?"

She paused, and looked at him as his eyes met with hers. "Maybe…a walk. Unless you wanna hang out at your place…or mine."

Temari pondered for just a moment. "I could go for a walk. But that's only because I'll have to go home by dark."

"You sure do jump ahead…it's like…three."

She hopelessly sighed. "Did you forget our long wait in line because we didn't beat the lunch time people?"

He folded his arms, and rested his head in them. "No, it's just early still to me. I could be sleeping…"

"Don't start Shikamaru…I'm in a rather good mood now. Let's just go before I really do run out of time."

The black haired male exhaled, and lifted his head, standing up. The blonde stood, and walked over to the door with her friend. He was kind enough to hold it for her before they both stepped out onto the paved walk.

"Well…the park is right by here, so we could walk…again."

"If you wanna go home next door and sleep, go ahead. You really don't seem to be into this at all."

He looked over at her. "You mean it?"

She nodded, but rather solemnly. "Yeah…"

The Nara tuned his slight timid frown to a grin. "Thanks, I need a break after today."

"All we did was eat…"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing."

He lightly waved, starting to turn away. "I'll see you some other time then."

She lightly waved, and let out a saddened breath.

Shikamaru had actually paused, and watched her turn away toward the park. He had noticed a gloomy glint in her eyes.

_Maybe…I hurt her feelings. Maybe she didn't even really mean it. But I really don't get to hang with her anymore. I'm tired though…being lazy is my thing. Damn…this is a troublesome situation…

* * *

The dark blue eyed female looked down into the path, dragging her feet slightly as she walked along…alone._

_I thought for sure…he'd wanna come. That maybe…he'd loosen up a bit, just for me. Looks like I was wrong. The lazy ass doesn't care that he's one of my only friends… _

She raised her hand a bit to her face, and wiped away the forming tears in her eyes, being hurt in the worst way. She breathed in through her nose, and looked up into the already dusky sky.

"And I'll have to go home soon…"

"Think you could spare some time until then?"

The blonde paused, and looked over her shoulder. "Thought you wanted to go home?"

He took a few step in her direction. "Eh, got bored real quick. Couldn't help but feel that I did something wrong too."

_You stupid…careless…son of a- _

She would have smacked him over the head then and there, but he interrupted her thoughts. "We gonna spend the rest of the little time you have left or what?"

She was still a bit ticked, but agreed.

_Ok…so I'm missing him so much one second…and now I'm pissed at him?_ _Maybe…just not let it get to me… _

She continued down the path, but with Shikamaru by her side.

At least she'd have the last 20 minutes with him before she had to turn around and go home.

"So, how things going with your brothers?"

"I don't live with them anymore as you know. Kankuro moved out as well, so Gaara lives alone too. We stay in contact somehow. What about you and your pals?"

"Oh, I work with those guys on weekdays at some place as the manager. I don't really care for where it is as long as I can live of my nice pay."

"At least you're working."

"Which is why I like to laze around on weekends."

She let out an angered breath, trying to not snap.

"What about your home life?"

She glanced over at him before casting her sight slightly down. "I work at an office as one of the consultants…great pay, just a tight schedule."

"That's why you need to leave soon, to catch up on sleep or something?"

The blonde nodded. "I'd just like to spend a day like this with you once and a while since we're friends."

"Sorry about that too…"

Temari looked over at him. "What?!"

He looked over into her confused eyes. "I was putting my laziness before one of my friends…which I know is wrong since I don't get to see you. I owe you for saving me anyway."

_Oh…so it's JUST payback for saving you. I feel a whole lot better. At least he sorta apologized… _

Shikamaru took in a breath, then exhaled.

_Has she caught on yet that I've been lying this whole time…or do I need to hint at it more? _

He took in another slight breath as they both walked in the park, getting a bit further from where the usual crowd was.

He walked just a bit closer to her, brushing his hand against hers.

_What the…_

Temari glanced down, taking note of this. She looked at him, only to meet his eyes, which she didn't suspect.

The aqua eyed female blushed, looking down into the dirt path they started walking.

_Ah…I see…_

He bumped his hand into hers again, only to run one of his fingers up and down the length of hers. This time, she responded, and lightly took hold of his hand.

He noticed how pink she was, and intertwined fingers, getting close enough for now.

_Is…is this what I think it is? Or…is it a friend thing that I'm dramatically overshooting? _

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up into the sky. "It's almost night…so I better get going back home."

"I'll walk you there. Small neighborhood anyways…so I don't see the harm."

She was starting to have second thought of what this really was, until she looked into his eyes once again.

Temari realized he was calmly and sweetly smiling at her.

She lightly smiled back, and turned, heading in the direction of her house. The park wasn't too far from her place, everyone really in walking distance.

"We're only a few minutes away…so this shouldn't-"

She felt his grip on her hand tighten, making her stop speaking. "You wanna walk just a _bit_ slower then?"

"But I've…really got to get home. I'd like to…but I don't think I can…"

He paused, stopping his pace. "Well, if that's the case…"

He released his hand from hers, Temari turning to look at him. Well, she would have if she didn't feel his hand around her waist. The pony tailed male scooped her off her feet in a few seconds, placing his other hand at her thighs, holding the blonde.

"I'll just carry you. You're light anyways…and been on your feet all day."

"…Y-yeah…"

He just smiled to himself as carried his 'friend' toward her house, knowing it's location already. But he was having an even better time watching the female in his arms try to not fuss, and act natural.

"There it is…"

He glanced to where she made a slight gesture. "Yup…same as it's been. But now that we're only a good hundred feet away…"

She looked up into his eyes, only form him to look up. "Temari…I've been doing some thinking lately…actually, for a good long while."

"About what?"

"Us."

She looked away from him. "Oh….well…"

"And I've came to a decision with myself."

He paused at her doorstep, and let her down. She straightened out her clothes a bit, and looked up at him once more.

"The decision?"

Shikamaru lightly smiled, and leaned in a bit. He watched her cheeks turn red, growing a bit closer.

Their noses were almost touching, Temari herself about to back away.

Until she felt on of his hands back around her.

He pulled her closer, catching her off guard, and sealed the space between them.

The blonde female was shocked. Her eyes were still open, his shut. She didn't know what to do or say.

That is, until she felt his tongue at her lips.

Temari calmed down, and placed her hands at his shoulders, complying with his request.

The black haired males' tongue moved in, bumping into her own. He really wanted another good reply out of her, and that's what he got.

She kissed back, moving her own tongue into his.

Shikamaru got what he want, understanding just as well what she had felt. Why she was hurt by his words earlier, and why she seemed so nervous. But he knew that she had to stop.

The rather loving Nara paused, and gently pulled away, and out of her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, they meeting with his dark ones.

"I've came to the decision that I really have loved you all along…that because of this…I've treated you differently, with care for once."

"You just need to not be so lazy is all."

He smiled, and gently kissed her lips. "I'll work on that. But…you better get going. And to think...I would have took you tonight too if you didn't have work tommorw..."

She pulled him back down, making their lips meet again. "Whoever said I had work tomorrow?"

He grinned, looking into her glinting eyes. "Oh, you're good."

He took hold of her hand, she grinning in a certain way as she opened her door, and stepped in, still facing him.

He followed in, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

And to think, this all took place because of a simple stroll in the park.

Tonight's walk would be one to remember for both of them.

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so this was a LONG one shot. You have to admit…I did a good job for my first one shot story.**

**Reviews are appreciated even for stories like these! (One shots)**


End file.
